Quoiqu'il arrive, reste en vie
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Edward décide de devenir Alchimist d'État pour retrouver la pierre philosophal. Roy a de fort sentiment pour le jeune homme et c'est juré de toujours le protéger. Difficile quand Edward est parfois trop têtu pour remarqué ses propres sentiments envers son Colonel. Surtout quand les dangés se dresses devant eux et que Ed pense pouvoir y faire face seul. Avertissement: Yaoi !


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Pour aujourd'hui, ma toute première histoire sur Fullmetal Alchemist ! Seulement, ce chapitre ne sera pas spécialement long !**

 **Cela sera surtout centré sur la première rencontre d'Ed et Roy, très peu de choses vont changer.**

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 17 )**

 **Quoiqu'il arrive, reste en vie**

 **Chapitre 1: Première rencontre**

Quelque part, dans un village appelé Resembool, un homme marchait dans une maison, à la recherche de ses occupants. Cet homme était assez grand et mince avec des cheveux et yeux noirs, il portait un uniforme bleu foncé couvert d'un manteau noir avec des gants blancs: il s'agissait du Lieutenant-Colonel Roy Mustang, également connu sous le nom de "l'alchimiste de flamme".

« On ne savait même pas que vous étiez rentrés. Mais comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda une voix féminine de l'autre côté d'une porte en bois.

« Quelle question ! Malgré l'interdiction, ils ont du essayer de ramener leur mère, je me trompe ?! » la coupa une autre voix plus âgée et assez énervée.

L'homme fut un peu surpris d'entendre cela, mais aussi en colère. Étant resté caché derrière la porte depuis le début, il se décida finalement à l'ouvrir « Hé bien, une Transmutation Humaine ? » demanda-t-il, sévèrement. Tous les occupants de la pièce -hormis l'enfant inconscient allongé dans le lit- se tournèrent vers lui, dont une jeune fille blonde, une petite dame âgée et une immense armure vivante « Voilà qui explique pas mal de choses. » tous le regardèrent, surpris de voir cet homme entré comme ça chez eux « Excusez-moi. » Roy sortit sa montre pour leur montrer son appartenance à l'armée.

« Un Alchimiste d'État ! » s'exclama l'armure vivante, mais à sa voix très aigue, l'homme au cheveux noirs en conclut que se n'était qu'un enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les larbins de l'État, j'ai un malade à soigner. » expliqua calmement la vieille dame, mais elle où l'animosité régnait dans son regard.

« Calmez-vous, Madame. » dit Roy sans s'offenser, après tout ce que l'armée avait fait par le passé, il comprenait parfaitement la colère des civils dirigés contre eux, comme il était lui-même habitué d'être traité de la sorte. Le grand homme montra une lettre qu'il avait dans sa poche « J'apporte une lettre, c'est tout. »

« C'est une de nos lettres ! Vous savez où est notre père ? » demanda le garçon dont l'âme était attaché dans l'armure.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir te dire oui, mon p'tit. Nous même nous le cherchons partout depuis des années, sans succès. » lui répond Roy.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'à Resembool ? Croyez-moi, vous ne le trouverez pas ici. » le prévint la vieille femme.

« Hé bien, vous n'avez qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de la nostalgie ou d'une curiositée un peu déplacée, je l'avoue. » l'attention de Roy se tourna vers le jeune garçon allongé sur le lit, celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas « Mais je suis content d'être venu. Si ses enfants ont survécus à une tentative de Transmutation Humaine, le sort de leur père m'intéresse beaucoup moins tout d'un coup. »

« J'ai déjà vu trop de vies anéanties par l'État, sortez d'ici ! Fichez-nous la paix ! » lui répondit la vieille femme.

Mais Roy ni faisait déjà plus attention, absolument toute son attention était sur le jeune garçon qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le garçon devait avoir 10 ans, il était de petite taille pour son âge, il avait des cheveux blonds, mais ils étaient tellement clairs, qu'il donnaient l'impression d'être d'un magnifique doré, mais ses cheveux étaient collés à son front, dût à la sueur et il pouvait facilement voir le bras droit et la jambe gauche manquants qui étaient recouverts de bandages blancs qui viraient presque au rouge à cause de la perte de sang.

Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude pour ce petit, mais aussi de la colère. Quand il a reçu cette lettre, il a été intrigué par le fait que "Hohenheim le lumineux" ait des enfants, il voulut les voir, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça !

Roy s'approcha du jeune garçon et s'assis à côté de lui sur le lit, ignorant les regards surpris qu'il recevait des autres occupants de la pièce. L'homme au cheveux noirs le regarda en silence quelques instants, avant de soupirer « Ce que tu as fait était vraiment stupide, j'espère que tu en aie conscient maintenant. » il n'y eu aucune réponse de la part du garçon, pas que Roy si attende, mais il continua « Même si je dois avouer que j'admire le courage et la détermination dont tu as fait preuve, ça n'en reste pas moins une vrai connerie ! Imagine juste que cette Transmutation Humaine t'ai tué, que serait devenu ton frère sans toi ? Ou pire, si tu n'avait pas réussi à sceller son âme à l'armure à temps, comment aurais-tu fait pour te remettre de sa mort, en sachant que tu en serais involontairement responsable ? » le garçon se trouvant dans l'armure haleta, n'ayant même pas penser à cette possibilité ! Roy s'abstient de tout commentaire en remarquant cela « Reconstituer un corps et espérer ramener une âme morte ? Là, ce que vous avez fait, ce n'est même plus de l'alchimie, vous vous êtes complètement pris pour des dieux ! » cette fois, le colonel cria de colère. Alphonse s'était encore plus recroquevié sur lui-même face à leur terrible erreur, s'il n'avait pas laissé son frère faire cela, il n'aurait pas perdu sa jambe, lui n'aurait pas perdu tout son corps et Ed n'aurait pas eu à sacrifier son bras pour le sauver ! Roy soupira une nouvelle fois pour se calmer, au bout de quelques secondes, sa main vint se poser sur la tête du jeune garçon, lui écartant quelques mèches de cheveux et faisant des cercles sur son front du bout des doigts d'une manière apaisante « Tu as sans doute toutes les capacités pour devenir un grand alchimiste, mais retient bien ceci Edward Elric: n'oublie jamais que derrière chacune de tes actions, aussi noble soit-elle, il y aura toujours des conséquences graves qui pourraient autant affecter les gens qui te sont chers que toi-même. Cette nuit, a vouloir faire l'impensable, tu as faillit perdre ton frère et cela t'a aussi coûté tes membres pour ne pas le perdre ! Dans tout ça, tu n'as pas une seconde pensé au mal que tu lui ferrais, aussi bien à lui qu'à toi ! » toute la pièce était dans un silence pesant, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Roy retira sa main du front de l'enfant et réajusta mieux la couverture autour du garçon « Alors, rétablit-toi vite, améliore-toi en alchimie, ne refait jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide, mais surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, reste en vie, ne serait-ce que pour les gens que tu aimes. » lui retirant une dernière fois les cheveux de son front, Roy se releva et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, ignorant les regards abasourdis qu'il recevait « Je suis le Lieutenant-Colonel Roy Mustang, Alchimiste d'État. » se présenta-t-il pour la première fois « Passez me voir à Central un de ses jours. » finit-il juste avant de sortir de la pièce.

Winry, Pinako et Alphonse se regardèrent, hébétés de ce qui venait de ce passer.

De son côté, pendant qu'il quittait Resembool, les pensées de Roy revenaient encore et encore sur le jeune garçon sans trop comprendre. Ce dont-il était sûr concernant le gamin, c'est qu'il avait peur et qu'il se faisait du soucis. Peur qu'il refasse une connerie de ce genre et du soucis pour son état de santé. Mais bizarrement, au fond de lui, il était persuadé que tout irait bien, que ce qui était arrivé ce soir le ferait réfléchir et que ce n'était pas une jambe et un bras en moins qui arrêterait ce garçon. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Mais dans cette pièce où ce reposait le garçon au cheveux dorés, une seule personne savait qu'Edward avait toujours été éveillé et que ces mots le suivront et resteront à jamais gravés en lui.

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? J'espère que vous avez aimé le discourt de Roy.**

 **D'après-vous, que ce passera-t-il par la suite ?**

 **En quoi les paroles de Roy marqueront Edward ?**

 **Comment se passera leurs retrouvailles ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
